Oliver
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Oliver & Company Oliver, an orange Tabby kitten, is lost in the streets. He was the only kitten of his fellow kittens (brothers and sisters) not to be adopted. Left alone in the rain in a cardboard box, he escapes and lives in the streets. He steals some hot dogs from a hot dog vendor with the help of a mongrel named Dodger. Together they are successful, but Dodger runs off, attempting to leave the orphaned feline behind. Dodger eventually arrives at the houseboat of his owner, a petty [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_%26_Company# criminal] named Fagin, along with his meal, to share with his friends: Tito the Chihuahua, Einstein the Great Dane, Rita the Saluki and Francis (Frank or Frankie) the Bulldog. Oliver sneaks into their home, located below the city's docks, and is discovered by the dogs. Fagin, owner of the dogs, comes in and explains that he is running out of time to repay the money he borrowed from Sykes, a shipyard agent and ruthless [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_%26_Company# loan shark]. Sykes and his Doberman dogs, Roscoe and DeSoto, arrive. While DeSoto is sniffing around the barge, Roscoe [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_%26_Company# flirts] with Rita. When Tito tries to attack him; after Roscoe threatens Francis after he insulted him, he is held back by Einstein, who tells him to pick on somebody his own size, but Roscoe is not intimidated by the Great Dane. He is asked by Dodger about whether he lost his sense of humor or not and in reply, Roscoe smashes their television. It is then that DeSoto finds Oliver. The terrified kitten scratches his nose after DeSoto attempts to eat him and both Roscoe and DeSoto intend to tear him apart when the dog gang gets between them. Before further violence can ensue, Sykes calls his dogs back to his car, and they leave while making threats towards the gang and Oliver. After this, a soaking wet Fagin returns to the barge, lamenting that he has only three days to find the money he owes Sykes. He discovers Oliver and, considering that they all need help, accepts him into the gang. Next day, Fagin sets out into the city with his canine menagerie and Oliver. While he tries to sell his wares at a pawn shop, the animals come face-to-face with a limousine driven by a butler named Winston. Winston is employed by the exceedingly wealthy Foxworth family and is taking care of their daughter Jenny while the couple is out of the country on business. The dogs stage an elaborate ruse in order to get Winston out of the car. Tito and Oliver slip in and attempt to steal its radio so as to give it to Fagin in order to sell it and earn some money in return as partial payment to Mr. Sykes. In doing so, Tito gets shocked by the electrical system, due to Oliver's mishap,and Jenny finds Oliver tangled up in the wires near it. Oliver finds a good home and a caring owner in Jenny, to the chagrin of Winston and the Foxworth's spoiled pedigree poodle, Georgette. The next day, Fagin's dogs go to Jenny's house. After some initial disputes, Georgette is very happy that they are there to collect Oliver, and helps them take him back, convincing them that he's been traumatized by the whole experience and wants to go back to them. When Oliver is taken back, Fagin sees Oliver's new golden tag and the wealthy district he got it from, and sends Jenny a map and a letter requesting "lots and lots of money" as a ransom. Fagin then goes to convince Sykes that his plan will work. While Fagin intends only to ransom the cat, Sykes believes that he is 'thinking big' in an attempt to kidnap and ransom the cat owner, and gives him 12 more hours. Jenny receives the letter and takes Georgette with her to go and get Oliver back, but Fagin's poorly drawn map leaves them both totally lost, although they do unknowingly arrive at their destination. Being distraught that his "wealthy cat-owner" is just a little girl with her piggy-bank, Fagin decides that he might as well return Oliver to her, and pretends to find him in a dumpster. However, Sykes, who was unknowingly watching the whole thing, kidnaps Jenny, intending to hold her for ransom to her wealthy parents, and tells Fagin to keep his mouth shut and to conside their account closed. Fagin, who was not expecting Sykes to use him to perform an actual kidnapping, takes his dogs and Georgette to Sykes' shipyard to rescue Jenny, which the dogs, with Oliver's help manage to do. However, an enraged Sykes and his Dobermans chase them down the city streets and into the subway in his car intending to snatch Jenny back. Roscoe and DeSoto are both thrown onto the tracks in their fight with Dodger and Oliver, and presumably killed. Jenny is thrown onto the hood of Sykes' car and Fagin tries to snatch her back while the dogs (mostly Tito) drive. They emerge onto the Brooklyn Bridge, where Sykes' car collides with a train and he is killed. Tito manages to steer Fagin's vehicle onto one of the bridge's cables and they emerge unscathed. The next morning, Fagin and the entire group celebrate Jenny's birthday party at her home. That same day, Winston receives a phone call from Jenny's parents in Rome saying that they will be back tomorrow, apparently earlier than expected. Fagin and his dog gang finally drive into the streets to make a new start while leaving Oliver at his new home with Jenny.=